


Sogni della Bambola

by seraphcelene



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Challenge fic, Drabble, Gen, s01e11 Febbre Alta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphcelene/pseuds/seraphcelene
Summary: They dream of blood and the consequences of unrequited love. Anime-verse (American English dub which explains why his name is Jose (pronounced Jo-Say and not Giuseppe). I haven't read any of the manga. 165 words. The prompt from lettered wasWhen they close their eyes, what do they see?





	Sogni della Bambola

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ on June 8, 2008.

They all dream of blood in rainbows of red: maroon, crimson, scarlet. Triela dreams the most outlandish shades -- fuchsia and vermilion (that Claes says is nearly orange so shouldn't be counted).

Henrietta dreams of the sky over Sicily, blue as cornflower, and Jose's umber eyes. Jose touches her cheek, affection warring with the knowledge of what she is, carbon fiber frame and synthesized muscle. He smiles and holds her hand anyway.

Henrietta used to be a real girl. Once, they all were.

Rico dreams of the gaping black hole and gunpowder burns where Elsa's eye used to be. She doesn't tell Jean (Henrietta thinks that maybe she should), but then Henrietta would have to tell Jose how she dreams of Elsa, too, and Lauro who couldn't see the way that stone can melt into flesh. How when she closes her eyes, she sees blood gone black, a cornflower sky and Jose, gaping holes and gunpowder burns where his eyes should be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at DW :https://seraphcelene.dreamwidth.org or on what's left of Tumblr: seraphcelene


End file.
